New Found Enchantments
by Spaztic Ducky
Summary: Hermione and Draco seem to be doing fine as head boy and girl but in a school full of lust can they stay faithful. Rated R for probably more of Chapter 2.


**A/N - I can understand constructive critisism but please no just 'I hate it, dont write anymore' Oh yah I dont own any of the hp characters and junk or else I wouldn't be writing fanfics on here.**

* * *

**DRACO******

* * *

Her kisses seemed so sweet and intoxicating, every kiss left me wanting more. Even if we didn't have much of a social life anymore, at least we had each other, and that was all that seemed to matter.  
  
We had told the others about relationship last year and now in our seveth year we were left alone with no friends. When my father found out about Hermione and myself, he kicked me out. I was lucky enough that the Granger's had so willingly opened their doors to me.  
  
We were head boy and girl so we at least had our own living arrangements and didn't have to deal with our former friends who had deserted us. 'Moine and I were doing just fine, or so I thought.  
  
.·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·.  
  
'Moine and I had just finished with one of our daily make-out sessions when I had to head out for hallway patrol. She said she was rather tired so I decided to patrol by myself and let her rest. I was finished and on my way back when I seemed to have to deal with a slight detour.  
  
I was walking on the first floor corridor, headed back towards the portrait that led to our common room, when someone placed their hand over my mouth and around me, pulling me into an empty classrom. Before I could do or say anything, that same person was kissing me. Kisses that had more passion and feeling than any of the kisses I had shared with Hermione. I attempted to resist for he knew it was wrong, but I couldn't fight the urge. I wanted this anonymous person about as badly as he had wanted 'Mione the first time.  
  
The person's tongue seemed to explore the inside of my as they rubbed their hands all over my body. I felt my member seem to grow inside of my pants as they did so. The person seemed pleased by my bulge which was currently pushed against their pelvis. I heard a slight moan come from their person. Finally I pulled away to get a glimpse of the person who pleased me in all the right ways. I searched the wall with my hand until I found the light switch. Flicking it on I saw the gorgeous rocker type girl that stood in front of me.  
  
A girl was a pale lithe body, who stood about eye level with me. She had short and choppy black, purple streaked, hair. Her somewhat silver eyes gazed into mine as we stood. They seemed like they were looking into my soul which made me feel slightly uncomfortable so I glanced away. Her lips grazed mine once more only for a short time.  
  
"What's your name Dollface?" I whispered into her ear.  
  
"Frey Kelly and You're Draco Malfoy, so now that we are aquainted shall we continue?" she seemed to purr into my ear. She kissed my ear and seemed to nibble on it lightly...

* * *

**FREY**

* * *

I couldn't help but notice the relationship that Draco and that Hermione girl had. Many others were disgusted by it and I'd have to be one of them. It was disgusting to extremes and I was determined to break them, no matter what it took. Spreading lies, Being a Tease, probably even both.  
  
I somehow by chance seemed to spot Draco patrolling the corridors alone so I thought to myself, 'Tonight's the night' I rushed into my dorm room ignoring other students in there. I changed out of my school uniform and slipped into a denim mini skirt, white 'muscle shirt', my black bra seemed to be seen through it. I didn't bother putting on shoes that way I would be less likely to be heard.  
  
Walking along the darkened first floor corridor I spotted him and it seemed as though he hadn't noticed me. I thought quickly as I wrapped my arms around him, placing one hand over his mouth so that he would not make a noise.  
  
Once I brought him to the room, I locked him in a passionate kiss. _'This is actually going to be worth my time.'_ she thought to herself _'for his does kiss quite well'_  
  
Suddenly there was something pushed against my pelvis causing me to moan slightly. I wanted him so bad, I wanted him right there and then. I would later deny these feeling but the truth was I did.  
  
"What's your name Dollface?" he asked in a sexy whisper, causing my body to quiver slightly at the sound of his voice  
  
"Frey Kelly and You're Draco, so now that we're acquainted shall we continue?" I purred back into his ear. I then kissed his ear, soon beginning to nibble on it lightly...

* * *

**HERMIONE**

* * *

I loved Draco and dont be me wrong, the make-out sessions were great, but they.. he.. just doesn't seem to please me any more. I had to find other ways to fulfill my needs that Draco somehow couldn't supply me with.  
  
After a daily make-out session, I told him I was tired, in order to sneak off and see him. My night's with him seemed to become and everyday thing. I couldn't hel it but every moment of the day, I wanted him, I craved him. I was on the borderline to obsession but that didn't matter to me...

**A/N - Well there it was, what do you think?**


End file.
